


Extra Time

by littlehuntress



Category: Club de Cuervos (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Football, Los Cuervos, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Soccer, Stadiums, Yuletide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa can make Isabel leave her frustrations behind. They just get each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



Isabel is in the middle of the stadium standing tall, jaw clenched and knuckles white. Staring ahead at nothing in particular. She’s still going over her dad’s words, trying to figure out what she can do to finally get the recognition she deserves. Since she finished school she’s also worked everyday at the Club. She’s sure she’d be better at running it than Chava ever will, he’s not trustworthy. If she could punch someone she would, it's like just because she has ovaries she doesn't have a voice. And everyone has already decided her brother will be the one succeeding their dad in the future. 

The Great Salvador Iglesias can't see she’s more than just his little girl. She gets things done. She’s earned the spot she has in the club in her own right. 

It’s a bit late and Isabel has lost track of time. Too busy coming up with the perfect plan to show everyone in the directive that she is the one, the obvious and better choice. 

She loves the club. She knows its ins and outs. She had a real passion for football. Chava never showed any interest in the sport. 

“Chava can go fuck himself,” she mutters darkly. Isabel breathes in and breathes out. She has to or else. 

“What now?” A voice asks out of nowhere. 

Isabel jumps in her place, the feel of arms wrapping around her waist from behind, her first instinct is to run and kick back. But then she recognizes the touch as Rafa's. She rolls her eyes, of course, it’s just like him to do something like that. 

“I thought you had late practice today.”

“I did. But now it's late late.” 

Isabel turns around, he looks flushed and Isabel is reminded of the first time she ever saw him during a practice. Her eyes had gone directly to him, a trail of sweat down his chest, face red and a grin on his lips. Isabel stopped in her tracks, watching how not a single goal made it past him. It was sort of mesmerizing. Later Isabel would learn his name, his favorite dessert and that they both loved the games and Los Cuervos. 

It’s been two years since that day and Isabel still feels her heart jump in her chest whenever he plays, a rush of adrenaline. 

“How was it?” She asks, head cocked to the side, her hands settling over his chest, the black and white shirt worn proudly. 

He moves a hand, signaling it was okay. “Why don’t you tell me what was all that muttering about?” 

Isabel makes a face like she’s over it, but says,”Chava.” 

That is enough of a clue, since Rafa response is, “Again?” 

“Well, you don't have to like your siblings every day of your life,” Isabel points out, head moving and angry hand gestures to make her point very obvious. 

“No you don’t. But didn't you say you were waving the white flag?” 

“Sometimes Chava makes it impossible, he’s still a child,” Isabel says. “And my dad doesn’t make it any easier. He still thinks all I gotta do is get married and have children.” 

“Well…” His tone is teasing, but there might be a hint of truth and Isabel puts her palm over his mouth. 

“Shut up.” She can feel his smile against her hand, and she can’t help but smile with him when her arms fall to her sides. 

Rafa says vehemently, “Chava is a flake.” Right. Isabel laughs. 

“He is, he’ll probably turn everything upside down if he’s ever in charge.” 

“Maybe you can get Felix on your side,” Rafa voices out loud. 

Isabel considers his words, maybe, although he often agrees with her dad. There’s a sense of loyalty there. 

“It’s just not fair. I’ve done everything to show them I can take care of his legacy. I studied, I’ve worked hard and showed that my presence around here is justified, not that it needs to be...but everyone keeps acting like this just will become a hobby for me. I’ve put my effort into this and for what?” 

Anger and disappointment most of all bubbling up inside her again. 

“Relax,” Rafa says, pulling her closer to him, his breath against her neck. Isabel sinks into the touch comfortably. 

She isn’t sure for how long they hold onto each other, but they end up sprawled on the grass. Isabel looks up at the stars, and Rafa’s voice washing over her. He tells her stories from the locker room and practice. He tells her of his hopes and dreams of how he wants to become the best of the best, and Isabel listens intently because she knows how it feels to have dreams, although she’s got more of a plan already formed inside her head, and possibly in one of her notebooks with pictures and all. They lay side by side, Rafa’s fingertips tracing her palm slowly, drawing patterns on her skin. Slowly they get closer until his lips are on hers, and he’s lying on his side. 

Because he’s there with her she feels safer, more at ease. 

The kisses turn deeper, her hand on his back, his on either side of her crushing the grass beneath his palms. He's almost on top of her, their hands wander, his fingers sneaking underneath her shirt. 

“Wait,wait,” Isabel says, voice strained. 

His hands stop their wandering, and Rafa's face shows alarm, his chest rising and falling rapidly, words out of breath when he asks, "What's wrong?" 

She seems to be considering, eyes tracing every line of his face, his eyes, his lips, and she surges forward to kiss him, her palm pushing him off and of to his side again, until she's the one of top, hands pulling up and off his shirt, he repeats the action. Isabel ignores the cold against her skin focusing on Rafa on his hands on her abdomen, the way his fingers go from her chest all the way down and he unzips her jeans. She bites her lower lip, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. He kisses her neck taking his time until she’s breathless, then her stomach the moist feel of his lips all over her. 

They both lay on their sides again, she caresses his face, looking at him like she’s truly seeing him. His hand sneaks inside her underwear feeling her get wet, she gasps reaching to kiss the hot skin of his neck, liquid fire in the pit of her stomach as his hand moves ever so softly. He carefully, softly massages her clit, Isabel holds onto him. Eyes closed, ragged breath. 

“Isabel,” Rafa grunts. His tongue over her chest. 

“Please, just. Do it,” she says, back arching as he slides his fingers back inside her. They kiss long and hungry, her entire body spasms as she lets go. 

“That was…” Rafa begins, but can’t finish his sentence. 

Isabel laughs. Her forehead pressing against his, both spent and breathless trade slow kisses. 

“We better get going.”

Isabel nods, picking up their shirts, slowlythey get dressed again. 

Isabel helps Rafa up, and he throws one arm over her shoulders. That walk out of the stadium in silence. And Isabel thinks that if she has Rafa by her side, maybe she’ll have all the help she needs, and they can make those dreams come true together.


End file.
